rugratseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats Wiki
Alisa.jpg|link=Category:Carmicheal|linktext=The Carmicheal Family Kira.png|link=Category:Finster|linktext=The Finster Family Taffy.jpg|link=Category:Pickles|linktext=The Pickles Family Dums.gif|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Characters of the Rugrats Season 1 * Tommy's First Birthday * Barbecue Story * Waiter, There’s A Baby In My Soup * At The Movies * Slumber Party * Baby Commercial * Little Dude * Beauty Contest * Baseball * Ruthless Tommy * Moose Country * Grandpa's Teeth * Momma Trauma * Real or Robots * Special Delivery * Candy Bar Creep Show * Monster in the Garage * Weaning Tommy * Incident In Aisle Seven * Touch-Down Tommy * The Trial * Fluffy VS Spike * Reptar's Revenge * Graham Canyon *Stu Makers' Elves * Tommy and The Great White Thing Season 2 *Toy Palace *Sand Ho! *Chuckie Vs. The Potty *Together at Last *The Big House *The Shot *Showdown At Teeter-Totter Gulch *Mirrorland *Angelica's In Love *Ice Cream Mountain *Regarding Stuie *Garage Sale *Let There Be Light *The Bank Trick *Family Reunion *Grandpa's Date *No Bones About It *Beach Blanket Babies *Reptar on Ice *Family Feud *Superhero Chuckie *The Dog Broomer *Aunt Miriam *The Inside Story *A Visit From Lipschitz *What The Big People Do *The Santa Experience *Visitors from Outer Space *The Case of the Missing Rugrat *Chuckie Loses His Glasses *Chuckie Gets Skunked *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear *Angelica the Magnificent *Meet the Carmichaels *The Box *Down the Drain *Let Them Eat Cake *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia *My Friend Barney *Feeding Hubert *Spike the Wonder Dog *The Slide *The Big Flush *King Ten Pin *Runaway Angelica *Game Show Didi *Toys in the Attic *Driving Miss Angelica *Susie vs. Angelica *Tooth or Dare *Party Animals Season 3 * Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster * Twins Pique * Chuckie's First Haircut * Cool Hand Angelica * Tricycle Thief * Rhinoceritis! * Grandpa Moves Out * The Legend of Satchmo * Circus Angelicus * The Stork * The Baby Vanishes * Farewell, My Friend * When Wishes Come True * Angelica Breaks a Leg * The Last Babysitter * Sour Pickles * Reptar 2010 * Stu Gets a Job * Give and Take * The Gold Rush * Home Movies * The Mysterious Mr. Friend * Cuffed * The Blizzard * Destination: Moon * Angelica's Birthday * Princess Angelica * The Odd Couple * Naked Tommy * Tommy and the Secret Club * Under Chuckie's Bed * Chuckie is Rich * Mommy's Little Assets * Chuckie's Wonderful Life * In the Dreamtime * The Unfair Pair * Chuckie's Red Hair * Spike Runs Away * The Alien * Mr. Clean * Angelica's Worst Nightmare * The Mega Diaper Babies * New Kid In Town * Pickles Vs. Pickles * Kid TV * The Sky is Falling * I Remember Melville * No More Cookies * Cradle Attraction * Moving Away * A Rugrats Passover Season 4 * A Rugrats Chanukah * Mother's Day * Vacation * Spike's Babies * Chicken Pops * Radio Daze * Psycho Angelica * America's Wackiest Home Movies * The 'Lympics * The Carwash * Heat Wave * Faire Play * The Smell of Success * Dust Bunnies * Educating Angelica * Angelica's Last Stand * Clan of The Duck * Potty Training Spike * The Art Fair * Send in the Clouds * In the Naval * The Mattress * Looking for Jack * Ransom of Cynthia * Turtle Recall * Angelica Orders Out * Let it Snow * The Turkey Who Came to Dinner * Angelica Nose Best * Pirate Light Season 5 * Babysitting Fluffy * Sleep Trouble * The First Cut * Chuckie Grows * The Wild Wild West * Angelica For a Day * The Word of the Day * Jonathan Babysits * Grandpa's Bad Bug * Lady Luck * Crime and Punishment * Baby Maybe * He Saw, She Saw * Piggy's Pizza Palace * Fugitive Tommy * Visiting Aunt Miriam * Uneasy Rider * Where's Grandpa? * Hiccups * Autumn Leaves * Journey to the Center of the Basement * A Very McNulty Birthday * Family Tree Season 6 * Chuckie's Duckling * A Dog's Life * Chuckerfly * Angelica's Twin * Raising Dil * No Naps * Man of the House * A Whole New Stu * Submarine * Chuckie's a Lefty * Baking Dil * Hair * Zoo Story * I Do * The Magic Baby * Dil We Meet Again * Hand Me Downs * Angelica's Ballet * Opposites Attract * The Art Museum * The Jungle * The Old Country * Ghost Story * Chuckie's Complaint * Pedal Pusher * Music * Chuckie's Bachelor Pad * Junior Prom * Silent Angelica * Tie My Shoes * What's Your Line? * Two By Two * All's Well that Pretends Well * Big Babies * Wrestling Grandpa * Chuckie Collects * Runaway Reptar * Share and Share a Spike * Tommy for Mayor * Brothers are Monsters * Cooking with Susie * Officer Chuckie * Auctioning Grandpa * Partners in Crime * Thumbs Up * Planting Dil * Joke's on You * Big Showdown * Doctor Susie * Accidents Happen * Pee Wee Scouts * Chuckie's New Shirt * Cavebabies * Incredible Shrinking Babies * Miss Manners * A Dose of Dil * Famous Babies * No Place Like Home * Be My Valentine * Discover America Season 7 * Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts * Finsterella * Dil Saver * Cooking with Phil and Lil * Piece of Cake * Angelicon * Dil's Binkie * Big Brother Chuckie * Sister Act * Spike's Nightscare * Cuddle Buddy * Changes for Chuckie * The Magic Show * A Lulu of a Time * Dayscare * The Great Unknown * Falling Stars * Cat Got Your Tongue? * The War Room * Attention Please * And the Winner Is * Dil's Bathtime * Bigger Than Life * My Fair Babies * The Way Things Work * Home Sweet Home * Day of the Potty * Tell-Tale Cell Phone * The Time of Their Lives * Bad Shoes * The World According to Dil and Spike * Wash-Dry Story * Adventure Squad * The Way More Things Work * Talk of the Town * All Growed Up * A Rugrats Kwanzaa Season 8 * Bow Wow Wedding Vows * Quiet, Please * Early Retirement * The Doctor is In * The Big Sneeze * The Fun Way Day * The Age of Aquarium * Daddy's Little Helpers * Hello Dilly * Cynthia Comes Alive * Trading Phil * A Tale of Two Puppies * Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams * Curse of the Were-Wuff * Pre-school Daze * Murmur on the Ornery Express * Back to School * Sweet Dreams * A Step at a Time * Angelica's Assistant * Happy Taffy * Imagine That Season 9 *Club Fred *Diapies and Dragons *Baby Power *They Came from the Backyard *Lil's Phil of Trash *The Perfect Twins *Babies in Toyland *Clown Around *The Baby Rewards *Bug Off *The Crawl Space *Starstruck *Who's Taffy? *Mutt's in a Name *Hurricane Alice *Bestest of Show *Hold the Pickles *Baby Sale *Steve *The Bravliest Baby *Gimme an A *Fountain of Youth *Kimi Takes the Cake Years *1990 *1991 *1992 *1993 *1994 *1995 *1996 *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster *Susie Carmicheal *Spike *Reptar *Dr Lipschitz Category:Templates Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Years